They Just Wanted To Be Heard
by 1Werewolf-Of-Darkness1
Summary: In a certain house with a curse. Played a certain tape with a curse. Samara meets Kayako. One-Shot


_One-shot crossover of The Ring and The Grudge. Two of my favorite movies._

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Ring or The Grudge**

**They Just Wanted To Be Heard**

Samara

Dark and cold. Why did she do this to me? I've asked myself that everyday since I was put in this prison. Even now as I'm no longer living. Here I sit. Waiting. Waiting for another unsuspecting soul to watch it. The video. My video. My cry for help. But part of the bargain is that they watch it. Then I kill them seven days later. A terrible thing for them. But everyone must suffer. It won't stop.

Someone helped me. She wasn't afraid of my curse. Yes that's what it is. A curse. Rachel knew how I felt. I thought she would let me love her. That she would be my mommy. But just like the mothers before she betrayed me.

I think of her betrayal as I sit in the well. I hug myself and tears fall down my ghostly face. My black hair fanned out around me in the water. After I died I only lived in cold and darkness.

I just want a mommy who will love me. I don't want to be alone anymore.

I felt it. Someone's time was up. Their seven days. I sighed and gripped the wall. I pulled myself up and climbed. Not feeling or thinking. When I kill it's like I'm a hollow being. Nothing matters. Just that someone was going to die. Because they failed at spreading my curse. My cry for help. I pull myself out of the well and stare ahead. I can see him. A young man of about 18. He trembled in fear and stared wide-eyed at me. I just walked forward.

As I got closer he turned around. I heard him scream and started crawling away. I stopped. What was happening? Something else was after my victim. But what?

Kayako

It had been long enough. This pitiful mortal had no right to move into my house. I had let him live for a little bit. Like I do for all of them. Let him see. See me and my dear boy. Now was time for him to die. Let my curse spread. Let him know that he is not wanted. I hate him. I hate everyone.

I sat in the corner of the dark, dusty attic. My eyes opened and I looked over at Toshio, my only happiness in death. He was petting Mar his cat. I stared at him.

_It's time _I could not speak. The only thing that came out was that horrible rattle. My attempt to scream when I died. When _he _killed me. So now I speak in a different way.

Toshio looked at me with his wide ghostly eyes. He stood up and went to the hole of the attic. I saw him disappear. I always send him first. Just a little taste of what was coming to that despicable man.

I myself got on my knees. My bones cracking. The way I moved now was unnatural. Not human. I was so graceful when I was alive. But now I'm a horrible monster. All because Takeo was a stupid bastard. How could he really believe I would be unfaithful? Yes I did love someone else but I wasn't a whore. I would never have cheated on Takeo. For I did love him in a way.

But now I love no one. No one but Toshio. My boy is all I have. The only one who loves me. Yet I still see sadness and loneliness in his eyes. I never show my love for him like I did when we were alive. Now I'm just to angry and empty to show love.

I didn't deserve it. And no one was there to help me. He just killed be and tossed me in the attic. But he got his. I enjoyed him hanging from my hair. He was to never hurt me again. No one will ever hurt me again. I will hurt them instead. They will all pay for what happened to me. They all deserve to suffer the way I did.

I crawled to the opening on the attic and let myself fall into the closet. I hope my victim heard that thud. He probably pissed his pants at the sound of it.

I crawled out of the closet and into the hallway. I could walk but crawling was much more frightening to the useless mortals. I came to the top of the stairs and that's when I opened my mouth and let the death rattle be heard. The croaking that let him know that I was coming.

I crawled down the stairs. My body moving in an unnatural was. Once I got to the bottom I stood up. He was in the living room by the TV. He saw be and screamed. Then her tried to crawl away.

I smiled in my head and walked towards him. That's when I noticed Toshio in the corner staring at the TV. I looked at the TV. The picture was of a gloomy field with a well in the middle. A girl stood on the scream staring. Like she was staring right at me. But that is ridiculous of course. TV was just a picture on a screen.

Then the girl walked right up to the screen and started to crawl right out. I stared shocked as she pulled her whole body from the television set.

Samara

I swiftly came out of the TV to let my presence be known. A stood up and water dripped from me. Looking through the hair in my face I stared at the ghost woman. She had long black hair with strands in her face. She was whit and had a white dress on. She stared right back at me with wide brown eyes.

In the corner there was a boy about a couple years younger then me. He was white like the woman and had only a pair of underwear on.

The man who watched my tape was shaking in fright and crying as he looked from me to the woman. His eyes looked as if they would bulge from his head.

_who are you? And why have you come _I didn't know where that had come from. The I looked at the women. Her. She had asked that question. Though not physically. I answered.

"To kill him."

I pointed at the man and he cried harder. The woman looked at him then back at me.

_I will be the one to kill him. This is my house._

"He watched my tape. And the deal is that if he watches it I kill him seven days later. The time is up."

The woman stared at me. The walked in a sort of twitchy way over to the boy.

Kayako

This girl wanted to kill my victim? Because he watched a tape? How interesting. I stood by Toshio who looked up at me.

"Who is she mommy?"

I put a hand on his shoulder the looked back at the little girl. I wanted to see this.

_Then go ahead and kill him. I just want him dead._

The girl looked at me. I couldn't see her face underneath all her hair. Her hair parted and showed the most beautiful girl I have seen in a long time. She smiled at me then walked towards the man who started screaming at the top of his lungs.

I didn't quite see what she did to him but when she turned I looked at him. His face was frozen in a horrifying look of terror. Very interesting.

The girl nodded at me and walked back to the TV.

_Wait._

She stopped and looked at me.

_You seem so sad as you head back to your world in the TV. Why is that?_

She looked at her feet.

"Because I don't want to go back. I hate that place. I'm so lonely."

I felt sympathy for this girl. Why was she so alone? Why was she reduced to killing? She's so young. What could have happened to her to make her like this?

_What about your parents?_

She clenched her tiny fists.

"Daddy never loved me. He loved the horses. And mommy killed me by putting me in that well."

It felt as if my non beating heart broke. How could a mother do that to her own child? I looked at Toshio. I couldn't even think of doing such a thing to my son.

This girl didn't have a mother. I yearned to help her. We were in the same boat. Dead and calling out.

_Would you like to stay here with me and my son?_

Samara

I blinked. Did she just ask me to stay with her?

"You...you want to adopt me?"

Her eyes softened and she nodded.

Hope. Happiness. I smiled and nodded. I ran up to her and hugged her. She gasped in surprise but hugged me back.

I started crying. But this time I was crying because I was happy. Not because I was sad.

_There there, everything is alright now. You don't have to be alone now._

I'm not alone. Now I have a mommy who would love me. One who would understand me. Because she was just like me.

The boy Toshio, took my hand. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Hello sister."

I smiled back. Then smiled at my new mommy. The ghostly face of hers smiled too. She was beautiful.

I had a mommy now and I was happy.

Me and her will make everyone suffer together.

Because we just want to be heard.


End file.
